Shutdown!!!
by Segahog2000
Summary: My first fic. Three years after SA2,Eggman has turned good and Sonic and Tails have quit being heroes. But things return to normal when Eggman's father uses the ARK to seek revenge...
1. Default Chapter

SONIC: SHUTDOWN!  
  
PART 1:  
  
After the space colony ARK was stopped, life returned to normal for the people of Mobius. Actually things were better than normal, seeing as Robotnik was no longer a threat.  
  
Anyway, that was three years ago now, and Sonic has quit the hero business (!) and become a professional runner. Tails has become a computer programmer, and works alongside Robotnik in a company called Proman Industries. Knuckles still lives on the floating island, now accompanied by Rouge..  
  
It's a typical Wednesday:  
  
Sonic: Oh, man!! This job is way too easy!! It's BORING!!  
  
Race officials:Now, uh, Mr.Sonic? We can make this job more interesting...  
  
Sonic: I doubt it! I-  
  
B-KRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!  
  
What was THAT?!  
  
(turns head)  
  
I -I don't believe it! I-it's the space colony ARK!!!B-but HOW???!  
  
(The ARK is crashing into the side of a mountain)  
  
That's IT! I QUIT!!  
  
Officials: Sonic! No! WAIT!!!!  
  
(Sonic heads over to Proman Industries...)  
  
Sonic: Tails! That Eggmans' up to something!!I knew it was too good to be true! He hasn't changed at all! The ARK has-  
  
Tails: I already know!!-But, It's not Robotnik! He's right here!  
  
Eggman: For once it's not me, so don't jump to conclusions!!  
  
Sonic: But then who?-Tails! Get the Tornado- We're gonna check it out!!  
  
(They're heading up to the mountain where the ARK crashed, flying in the Tornado)  
  
Tails: We're almost there!  
  
(A laser is fried from the ARK)  
  
FFFFFZUUM! Tails: We're hit!  
  
Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Bail out!  
  
(They leap out, and land on the mountainside)  
  
Tails: Whoever's up there, really doesn't want us interfering!  
  
Sonic: It sounds like Eggman, but it's not! Who could it be? We have to get up this mountain and find out!!  
  
Tails: Sonic, this mountain is deadly, even by your standards! I doubt even you could make it up there alive!  
  
Sonic: I can try!  
  
Tails: Don't! It's suicide!!There has to be another way!  
  
Sonic: Gnah! But WHAT!?  
  
(Sonic punches the side of the mountain)  
  
K-R-R-K-!!  
  
Tails: Hey, the walls cracking! It looks like there might be a tunnel inside!!  
  
Sonic: Well, there's only one way to find out!!  
  
(Sonic spindashes the wall, and it breaks down)  
  
Tails: There's a tunnel all right!!  
  
Sonic: The we're goin' in!!  
  
(They dash forwards through a twisted cave system)  
  
Sonic: Hey, look! There's light up ahead!!  
  
(They dash to the end of the tunnel)  
  
Tails: OH, NO! This is a volcano!!  
  
Sonic: So much for climbing up the inside...  
  
Tails: Hey! Isn't that the space colony?  
  
Sonic: It's perched on top of the volcano!!  
  
Voice: Kssshhk- Intruders! Die!  
  
Sonic: Huh! It's not as if you can do anything to us from way up there!  
  
Voice: Oh, isn't there! See this laser cannon? It's powerful enough to take this entire volcano down in one shot! With you in it!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, well I'll just-  
  
Voice: What's that? You'll RUN? Too bad! I'm afraid that this laser is the new fastest thing ever, Sonic! You try to run, and this volcano and everything in it will be destroyed!! DAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAH!!  
  
Sonic: Oh...right...  
  
Next: Out of the frying pan..... 


	2. Part 2!

SHUTDOWN!  
  
PART 2 :  
  
Sonic and Tails had just entered a 'mountain', to discover...  
  
Voice: If you move, I'll fire this cannon! Then it'll be the end of this volcano, as well as you two!!!  
  
Tails: What can we do?  
  
Sonic: I have an idea, but...it'll only work if we have a chaos emerald...  
  
Tails: But they're up on the floating island...I think...  
  
Sonic: Oh, great! Now what do we do?  
  
Tails: I know! I'll call Robotnik! He can fetch the one from the Tornado wreck!  
  
Sonic: No good! We need someone nearby!  
  
Tails: -But there is no one!  
  
Sonic: This is just great! We've had it!  
  
Voice: Ready to die?  
  
Tails: No.there's nothing we can do!  
  
Voice: 3..  
  
Sonic: There must be something!!!  
  
Voice: 2..  
  
Tails: This looks like the end!!  
  
Voice: 1..  
  
(A bright green light appears...)  
  
VRRAAAA!!!  
  
Shadow: Quick! Grab a hold!  
  
Sonic: Shadow?! But-  
  
Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!!!  
  
VWORP!  
  
(They are transproted to the floating island, where they can see the volcano.)  
  
Sonic: Whoa, Shadow! You saved us! But I thought you were...  
  
Shadow: Dead? Almost, but not quite. I used the last of my power to use the chaos control...I ended up in a cave in the Pumpkin hill zone....  
  
Sonic: Uh huh!...  
  
Shadow: Then I rested for a while..I was lucky to survive..  
  
Sonic: Well, I'm glad you did!! Thanks, Shadow!!  
  
Tails: Hey, look! The volcano's collapsing!! He must have fired the beam!!  
  
BUKHOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!  
  
Sonic: Well, at least that's the end of the ARK!!  
  
Voice: Oh, quite the opposite, Sonic!! I've attatched a thermoelectric transformer to the bottom of the ARK, meaning that in a few short days, I will be able to lauch the ARK back into space, where I can then continue my father's legacy!!  
  
Sonic: Your fath-!-but then- you're..  
  
Voice: That is correct!! Doctor Angus Robotnik! Ivo's father!!  
  
Sonic: No way!!!  
  
Shadow: I remember him!  
  
Tails: How can we stop him?!?!  
  
Sonic: We need to sabotage the ARK! Or totally destroy it!!!  
  
Angus: Don't even think about it!!  
  
SHU-WIIING!  
  
( An electrical forcefield goes up around the ARK...)  
  
Angus: If you touch this electrical field, it'll be game over for you, Sonic!! Let's see you get in here now!!!! Hahahahahaaaah!!  
  
Sonic: It's no use...  
  
Tails: Hey, I bet you could get in there as Super Sonic!!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, but how do we get hold of the Chaos emeralds?  
  
Tails: We are on the floating island, y'know...  
  
Sonic: Of course!  
  
(they go and visit knuckles...)  
  
Sonic: Hey, Knuckles! Can we borrow the Chaos emeralds?  
  
Knuckles: Sorry, Sonic! The last time I had the Chaos emeralds on this island, it fell outta the sky! (See the end of SA1) They don't belong here! Only the Master emerald does!!  
  
Sonic: So, where are they now??  
  
Knuckles: I scattered them across the globe...  
  
Sonic: You WHAT!!?? How are we gonna find them??  
  
Tails: Don't worry! We'll sort something out back at the lab!  
  
(back at Proman Industries...)  
  
Tails: OK, this should work. I've programmed this machine to emit the same kind of energy as the chaos emeralds, but about 5 times stronger. We already know that the emeralds can attract each other, so hopefully, this'll work!!  
  
Sonic: Why not just direct all that energy into me?  
  
Tails: It can't be utilised for that purpose. Besides, that still wouldn't give you enough energy to become Super Sonic..Oh, I forgot to mention...the emeralds may take a few days to get here....  
  
Sonic: That's not fast enough!! But it'll have to do, I guess...  
  
(Meanwhile, aboard the ARK.....)  
  
Angus: Perfect! I'm just 3 days away from full power!!! Then I can lauch the ARK, and this pathetic planet will PAY!!!  
  
Next: The last hope!!! 


	3. Part 3!

SHUTDOWN  
  
PART 3  
  
Sonic, Tails and Robotnik are waiting for the Chaos Emeralds...  
  
Sonic: We've been waiting for 3 days, and we only have 5 emeralds! Where are the others!?!?  
  
Tails: Hang on a second... of course! The one in the Tornado wreck! You can get that, right Sonic?  
  
------ZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH-------  
  
Sonic: -You mean this one?  
  
Tails: That's the one!  
  
Robotnik: Now we have six, the final one should be drawn in easily...  
  
Tails: - Forget that! Look outside!!!  
  
Sonic: (looking out of window) NO! The ARK is being launched! Tails! I NEED that last emerald! We can't let the ARK get into orbit, or the planet's done for!!  
  
Tails: (looking out of the window through binoculars) Is that an emerald?!  
  
Sonic: -WHERE!?!? Give me those!!  
  
Tails: See it? It's falling from the ARK!  
  
Sonic: I'll go get it!!  
  
(Sonic begins his search, using a pocket TV transmitter)  
  
Sonic: Where can it be?! Oh, man!!  
  
(The transmitter goes wild)  
  
Tails: *KSSSSHH!!* Sonic! You need to hear this! I'll put the transmitter by the TV!!  
  
TV (Angus' voice): People of Mobius! Welcome to the last ten minutes of your pathetic lives!! I'll fire this cannon straight towards the planet, blowing it to pieces!! Look up! See the magnificent space colony? That will be the last thing that any of you ever see!!  
  
Sonic: Oh, NO! He's already in orbit!! I've gotta find the emerald, NOW!!  
  
(After a short dash around-)  
  
Sonic: Ah-HA! Here it is!  
  
(Back at Proman Industries...) Sonic: I've got the emerald!!  
  
Tails: Put it to that console! Now, get into that machine!!We only have eight minutes!!  
  
Sonic: You got it!!  
  
(The machine directs all the emerald energy into Sonic, turning him into Super Sonic!!)  
  
S.Sonic: UUHHHYA!! This is great!! Now to stop Angus!!  
  
(Super Sonic shoots off into space)  
  
S.Sonic: ANGUS!! I know you can hear me!! Your sick plot ends NOW!!!  
  
(4 minutes to go!)  
  
S.Sonic: I have to destroy the ARK!!! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-UHHF!  
  
(He slams into the side of the ARK, smashing a small hole in it..)  
  
Angus(voice): You're becoming an irritation!! I'll destroy you first!!  
  
(He turns the cannon on Super Sonic)  
  
S.Sonic: (Thinking): UUH!! I wasn't expecting this!! Now what do I do!!?? I don't think even I can survive-  
  
Angus(voice): GOODBYE, PATHETIC HEDGEHOG!!!!  
  
(The cannon is fired. The full blast hits Sonic.)  
  
FFFFFFFFFFRRAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
S.Sonic: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
(Sonic is lying on the floating island. He is still Super. He awakens to find Knuckles standing over him...)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic!! Are you okay?  
  
S.Sonic: Uhhhhh...I-I don't feel so good...  
  
Knuckles: Get up, Sonic!! While you were out of it, Angus has been charging charging that cannon!! It's gonna fire..in less than 3 minutes!!  
  
Sonic: NO! How can I get there in time!?!? I don't have the strength!!  
  
Knuckles: Hey, Sonic! How about the Master Emerald?  
  
Sonic: That's our last hope!  
  
Knuckles: Quick! To the emerald chamber!!  
  
(They arrive in the emerald chamber, with 1.5 minutes to go..)  
  
Knuckles: NOW! JUMP ONTO THE MASTER EMERALD!!!!  
  
Sonic: All right! Stand back!  
  
(Sonic leaps on..)  
  
Sonic: This HAS to work! Otherwise the planet's done for!!  
  
Knuckles: Don't worry, it will...just wait a sec-  
  
Sonic: I feel...the.POWER!!!!  
  
NEXT: TOTAL SHUTDOWN!! 


	4. Finale!

SHUTDOWN!  
  
PART 4!  
  
Sonic has just leapt onto the Master Emerald....  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!!! T-the energy....the POWER!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: Sonic?  
  
(smoke everywhere)  
  
------FFFFFFFSSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!-------  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! What's happened? Sonic?  
  
(the smoke clears)  
  
Sonic: I feel the power of the emerald flowing through me!  
  
Knuckles: But-you're not Super Sonic....  
  
Sonic: WHA!? Wait, this happened once before-Hyper Sonic! (shakes head) Look, I'll explain later, OK?  
  
(Sonic dashes off into space at lightspeed, with 58 seconds to go...)  
  
Angus: HAHAHAH! Oh, you FOOL! The energy you are radiating is powering up my cannon even faster!! This is perfect! Because of you, the world will meet it's demise even sooner!!  
  
(20...10....7...)  
  
Sonic: (Thinks) Oh, NO! I hate to do this, but I have NO CHOICE!!  
  
(Sonic dashes around the ARK, slamming into it..)  
  
---- ---TRUNG!------KTOM!-- KRRRRRR-R-R-R-R-R-RRAHBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!  
  
(The ARK is totally destroyed. Sonic is thrown back to Mobius...)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(A few days later..)  
  
Sonic: Uhh? Wha-what happened?  
  
Tails: Sonic! You're awake!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah! You were out of it for some time!  
  
Amy: You saved the whole planet Sonic! You're our hero! Mine especially! (swoons)  
  
Sonic: The..planet...UH! The ARK! I...desss...trooooy..  
  
Tails: We know! You were great!-Hey, where did Robotnik go?  
  
Sonic: I...killed....Angus....  
  
Amy: Sonic: you did it for all the right reasons! You're forgiven!  
  
Sonic: But.that makes me no better than him...  
  
(Sonic jumps out of bed, and dashes off)  
  
Amy: Sonic, wait!!Oh, he is so STUBBORN!!  
  
(Sonic stops in the Green Hill zone to think..)  
  
Sonic: Uhhh..the Green Hill zone. This is where it all began...why can't I thnk straight! Guh! I..shouldn't have killed him. There must have been another way.. I'm never going to use those stupid Chaos Emeralds again! Otherwise, I might end up killing one of my friends!  
  
(Sonic falls asleep)  
  
Tails: Sonic! Wake up! Hurry! It's Eggman! He's gone on an insane rampage! He want's to avenge Angus' death!  
  
Sonic: Oh, NO!  
  
Tails: Hurry!  
  
(They dash over to the incident- Eggman is in a giant machine, stomping buildings)  
  
Tails: Hurry! Before someone gets hurt!  
  
Sonic: NO! I won't fight!  
  
Tails: But, Sonic...  
  
Amy: Sonic! If you won't do it for Tails, do it for me! I don't want those people to get hurt, Sonic! I don't want anyone to lose someone they care about!-Hhmm!How do you think I would feel.if you died? (begins to cry)  
  
Sonci: I...  
  
Amy: Do it for those people out there, Sonic! Do it for the people who need you to defend them! That's why you're a hero!  
  
Sonic: But...I might.kill..hi-  
  
Amy: Listen to yourself, Sonic! He's prepared to kill all those people, who've done nothing to him!  
  
Sonic: No, Amy I won't do it!  
  
Amy: NNGAAH! (slaps Sonic around the face)  
  
Sonic: Ow! Amy, I oughtta-  
  
Amy: (crying) Look, Sonic. I believe in you..I know that whatever you do, it'll be the right thing!  
  
Sonic: The right thing...You got it!  
  
Tails: Go for it, Sonic!  
  
(Sonic dashes up to the machine, smashes the glass, grabs Eggman, jumps out, and sits Eggman on the ground)  
  
Knuckles: Sonic, what are you doing?  
  
Sonic: Listen, Robotnik! Why are you trying to avenge your father? Don't you remember? He was prepared to kill you! You should be glad he's gone! Huh! Look... just think about it!!  
  
(Sonic begins to walk off)  
  
Robotnik: Wait, Sonic! I..I understand! ...I forgive you.  
  
Sonic: You mean it?  
  
Robotnik: Yes..I do!  
  
Sonic: Well, OK then! Let's get going! Haha!  
  
(Sonic dashes off, followed by everyone else. Amy waits behind..)  
  
Amy:...He did the right thing after all..... Hey, Sonic! Wait for MEEEEEEE!!  
  
(she chases Sonic and the gang into the distance...)  
  
The End...for now! 


End file.
